Goodnight Kurt
by Life is Like a Novel
Summary: Kurt is surprised to learn that he may actually really like the new, nicer Dave Karofsky.


**Okay so I've known from the start that if I ever read a Dave/Kurt fic, I would be hooked. Hook, line, and and sinker. So, I had to give it a try. This takes place in season three and all events from season one and two have taken place as they did in the show. I own nothing you recognize. I hope you enjoy! **

**GOODNIGHT KURT  
><strong>**A Karomel Fic**

"Thank you Dave. I actually had a really nice time tonight," Kurt told him, biting his lip. He actually felt bad about the attitude he had going into the date. He had been dreading it in the beginning, but the jock had surprised him by showing a really great time, and a deeper look at the new, improved, and nicer version of David Karofsky.

_"Mercedes I cannot believe that you were in on this too. Santana I can understand because she's a complete bitch, but you? You're supposed to be my best friend, 'Cedes." _

_"I know that you're upset right now boo, but I promise, Dave has changed. You know that he has, and you know that I would never ask you to do this if I didn't think that he'd changed completely. He is actually a really good guy, Kurt, and I really think that if you give him a chance, you'll really like him." _

_Kurt let out a deep sigh and rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll give him a chance, but I'm doing this for you and not for him. You also owe me. We are going to see Singing in the Rain at the old theatre this weekend and there will be no complaining on your end." _

_"Deal," Mercedes laughed. "Now shimmy into those new Prada jeans that you just got and pair it off with your Burberry sweater from last year. I know it's not in season, but you look damn fine in it boy and I know for a fact that it has made Dave swoon before." _

_"Don't push yourself Mercedes. I'll call you later to let you know just how much trouble you're in." _

_"I mean it Kurt. If you go into it with a bad attitude, you are going to hate it. Please just give him an honest to God chance. He deserves it." _

_"Okay, Mercedes," he told her, his tone far softer than before. "I'll call you when I get back home. I don't imagine it will be too late. I have to go get ready now, since someone set me up on a date. Thanks for he outfit advice. You know I would have stressed over that." _

_"That just goes to show that you are at least a little interested in him." _

_"I love you, Crazy," he rolled his eyes playfully, even though he knew she wouldn't be able to see them. _

_"I love you too, boo. Have fun." _

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. I could tell that you weren't thrilled when you found out that we were going bowling but you seemed to brighten up when you realized you weren't completely horrible at it."

_"Dave look!" Kurt laughed pointing at the toppled pins. "I knocked them all down." The jock couldn't help but chuckle at the way the singer's face filled with pride for his first spare. "This is actually kind of fun," he admitted going back to his swivel chair, a boyish grin spread across his face. _

_"I told you," Dave said with a grin of his own. "I still can't believe that you've never gone bowling before. In middle school, the football team would go every weekend. Word for the wise, never go bowling with Chang. You will lose. We all tried for years and no one beat him, not even Puckerman." _

_"Wait, Noah is good at bowling?" Kurt asked, clearly shocked by the new information. _

_"Oh you'd be surprised," Dave laughed. "Puck's the only one that can come close to winning against Chang." _

_Kurt leaned forward with a small laugh of his own, resting his head on his propped up hand, his eyes locking with the other boys. "You should smile more," he told him softly. "You have a really nice smile." _

_"Um…thanks," the taller boy blushed, looking down at his feet. Noticing his discomfort, Kurt cleared his throat. "Your turn to bowl." _

"It was fun. The whole sharing shoes is disgusting but it was definitely worth it. The karaoke was really fun too. You should think about joining Glee. I know it's lame and all but it really is fun, not the mention the fact that your voice is…it's better than Finn's. Besides, none of us have gotten slushied at all this year. Thanks for that by the way. Noah told us how you stood up to Azimio when he planned to slushie us on the way back from rehearsal the other day, so I'm pretty sure everyone has forgiven you too. I have anyway."

"Kurt I'm so-"

Kurt shook his head and placed a finger to his lips. "Dave, I forgive you. No need to keep apologizing anymore. I think it's time that we both forget about our pasts and move on."

Dave nodded, trying, and failing miserably on, not to focus on the feeling of the other boy's skin against his lips. His mind began to wander, imagining his lips grazing over other bits of flesh. _Snap out of it Dave_ he told himself. _ Don't mess this up. _

"Kurt I know that we need to take things slow, and I don't what to push you tot far, especially because of everything that's happened, but I really want to kiss you goodnight," he managed to scramble out, even if he did stumble over a few of the words.

Kurt grinned up at him. "That's good, because I want you to."

Dave grinned back and cupped the boy's cheek in his hand, leaning forward just enough to press their lips together in a chaste kiss.

"For the record, when I'm telling my kids about my first kiss, I'm going to tell them about that."

"But Blaine-"

"Nope, you were my first kiss Dave, and that should been it."

Dave captured his lips in another kiss, his joyous laugh cut off by the contact. "Goodnight Kurt."

"Goodnight Dave," he blushed. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Will you talk to Mr. Shue about me auditioning?"

Kurt had to bit his bottom lip to keep him from smiling too big. "Of course."

Dave nodded and turned to go back to his truck. Kurt waved as the other boy got inside and backed out.

He waited until the truck was out of sight, before pulling his phone out and ringing Mercedes. "I love you," he told her when she answered.

"I told you that you'd like him now spill."

"Well, we went bowling," Kurt told her. He would beat himself up for being reduced to a thirteen year old school girl later, for now, he had need some good old fashion girl talk.

**Alright, so this is my first time working with nice Dave and we don't see that much of him (yet) on the show so I'm hoping I got his character correct. Also, as for Kurt changing his opinion so quickly (because that was one thing I was a little worried about), remember that he has seen the nicer side of Dave, he just doesn't think that he wants to date him. Besides, I know from experience that your views can change on someone in very little time. Anyway! Please leave a review on your way out! **

**Love and Hugs,  
><strong>**Life is Like a Novel**


End file.
